Broken Hearted Me
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Minerva laments Albus' death. It's been done before, but not to this song. Cuz her friends say she'll survive, it just takes time, but time won't heal a broken hearted her!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or the song. The song is from Anne Murray (who else?).**

**A/N: GAAAAHHHHH! I can't think of anything else to write, so I hope this one shot will suffice for now. Please don't kill me. I shall now cower and die if you guys don't like it!**

**Broken Hearted Me…**

_Every now and then I cry  
Every night you keep stayin' on my mind  
All my friends say I'll survive  
It just takes time_

The days following Albus Dumbledore's death were more than she could take. It was all she could do not to simply jump into the casket with him. She loved him so much, and she knew he had loved her as well. Together forever-that was how she saw them. But he had died too soon, and so suddenly. But no matter how horrible it was for her to bare, she knew she had to continue on- if not for herself then at least for her students. They were her life now. They were her only reason for living.

But she knew she had to be careful. She knew that she had to keep up a brave front. If the students saw her lose control, then they would lose control themselves. Someone had to be strong. Not everyone had the luxury of looking to someone else for hope and strength. She had lost the ability to do so now that he was gone. This was not the time for her to lose control. The time would come when she could grieve for him-when she was in the rooms they had shared for so many years. Now, however, she was sitting here in her office (which had formerly belonged to her beloved husband) and answering some mail she had received from the ministry. Those ministry officials were utter fools. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called without looking up to see who it was. The intruder opened the door, closed it, and moved to stand in front of the desk. Minerva refused to look up.

"Min, are you alright?" the voice asked. Minerva hesitated before she set down her quill and looked up at her best friend of so many years.

"I am fine, Poppy," she said. She kept her back as straight as a pin. But the medi-witch did not fail to notice that Minerva never really looked her in the eyes. She came around the desk and sat on the edge of it.

"Minerva, I want you to know that I am here for you." She placed a hand upon her friend's hand and noticed that it was slightly shaking. Minerva never looked into her eyes. Instead, she looked down at her lap.

"It hurts, Poppy," she whispered. Her voice was so soft that Poppy had almost missed what she had said. Poppy sighed as she leaned over to pull Minerva into a hug. Minerva lowered her head and allowed a few tears to fall. Seeing this, Poppy straightened and pulled out a handkerchief.

"I know it does, Min," she said. "And although you will never stop missing him or longing for him, the pain _will_ lesson in time. That's all you need is time. After a while, you won't hurt so much, and you'll survive. That's what you do, Min, you survive. You are a strong woman and you will carry on, just as Albus would have wanted you to." By now, Minerva was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

"I doubt it, Poppy," she whispered. "But I'll try. I'll try… for him." She finally looked up and let her eyes fall upon his portrait, which was sleeping soundly.

_But I don't think time is gonna heal this broken heart  
No I don't see how it can if it's broken all apart  
A million miracles could never stop the pain  
Or put all the pieces together again_

She highly doubted that she would ever be able to get over losing him completely. No one and nothing could ever stop the pain. No matter who won this war or how it happened or how much time there was after he died, she would never be able to pick up all the pieces and move on with her life like he would have wanted to do.

_No I don't think time is gonna heal this broken heart  
No I don't see how it can while we are still apart  
And when you hear this song I hope that you will see  
That time won't heal a broken-hearted me_

No, time would never heal her broken heart, and she knew it for a fact. And as she sat back in her chair after Poppy had left, deep in though about her situation, she could not help be think back to when she and Albus were first married. It had been the happiest time of her life. Unfortunately, no one could have foreseen what was to come. Well, perhaps Albus had, but he had never said anything to anyone; not even her.

_Every day is just the same  
Playin' games, different lovers, different names  
They keep sayin' I'll survive  
It just takes time_

She hated living without him. She hated going to bed each night alone, without Albus lying there next to her, offering her more comfort in the world than anyone else in her life. She hated not being able to tell him how much he meant to her and how she couldn't bare to live without him next to her. But what she hated most of all was the looks she would get when she walked down the now dreary and cold halls of Hogwarts. The sighs… The saddened looks… The shaking heads… The hushed conversations… The unspoken words hanging in the air…That bothered her more than words could ever say.

Pomona Sprout… Filius Flitwick… Poppy Pomfrey… All of them, and many others, would look at her with sorrowful eyes and treat her just like a child. "You'll survive! You'll survive!" That's all they said to her and she felt that if she heard that one more time, she would fall to the ground kicking and screaming just like the child they treated her as.

_But I don't think time is gonna heal this broken heart  
No I don't see how it can if it's broken all apart  
A million miracles could never stop the pain  
Or put all the pieces together again_

_No I don't think time is gonna heal this broken heart  
No I don't see how it can while we are still apart  
And when you hear this song I hope that you will see  
That time won't heal a broken-hearted me_

Perhaps Poppy was right. Perhaps one day the pain would lesson. One day she might be able to breath without a pain stabbing through her chest like a knife. One day she would make it through the entire night without waking up, tears running down her cheeks and shrieking his name out into the dark, cold night.

_Time won't heal a broken-hearted me_

One day… But not today.

**A/ N2: I have actually been working on this one for quite a while, so technically you guys can't get mad at me because I was trying not to start any _new_ fics. I've been doing this one for a while, as well as a few other ones. K? Savvy? Always Hopeful**


End file.
